


Visible

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“So this is it” Ryan says handing his key to Michael. Michael doesn’t look at him. “I guess” Michael says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryan walks towards his car not looking back, not seeing Michael had closed the door. Neither will see the tears in each others eyes. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visible

**Author's Note:**

> Another story of heartbreak, looks like i am not that nice to Michael and Ryan as of late

_Ryan was always mesmerized by the ripple effect a stone causes when thrown into the water. How the ripple would get bigger and bigger. Ryan wondered if the same applied to life, how one thing could ripple through your life. That is how he always thought about Michael and how he was in his life. It had been five months since they broke up and yet the ripple was still visible._

_Michael still has a scar Ryan gave him during mid-day romp that had started with Ryan saying “We should so try doing this” and ended up with the nurse in the ER asking “how did this happen”, neither had been able to tell the truth. In the end they just made up a lie about too much alcohol, a bet and a stapler, the nurse didn’t dare ask for more information and just stitched Michael up. The scar is slowly fading, Michael knows that when it will be completely faded all traces of Ryan ever being in his life will be gone._

_Michael prays that Ryan will still think of him from time to time, Ryan hopes Michael will never forget him._

******

“So this is it” Ryan says handing his key to Michael. Michael doesn’t look at him. “I guess” Michael says. Ryan walks towards his car not looking back, not seeing Michael had closed the door. Neither will see the tears in each others eyes. "I thought we’d be together forever" Ryan thinks to himself. “Wasn’t Ryan meant to be the one?” Michael whispers into his empty house. Michael always thought they would be together forever. Ryan always knew Micheal was the one for him. 

Another night on my own Michael thinks as he lies down on the bed. An empty room that will never be filled with Ryan’s laughter. It is really over, it had been five months, it hadn’t dawned on him till now, till every trace of Ryan had become invisible. What had really happened? Is there only one person who wants to play on? Ryan want’s to fight, but does Michael? He just doesn’t know. Neither wanted it to end but neither had the guts to say it. Michael didn’t want to let Ryan go but he was tired of the struggle Is it really over? Michael doesn’t know, all he knows is that it will never be ‘MichaelAndRyan’, it will just be Ryan, it will just be Michael.

When Ryan talks to friends and someone mentions Michael’s name, deep inside he wishes that things had never changed. When people ask Michael how Ryan is he wishes he knew, not knowing how Ryan is, is killing him. They both wish that people would still talk about them together.

Michael doesn’t want to go out, scared of seeing Ryan and realizing what he has lost. Ryan goes out whenever he can, hoping to see Michael, even just for a second. And if they do meet perchance, they pass each other like stranger but both trying to catch each other’s eye. With every second that passes both know it will never be the same, never will they be what they were.

Ryan had fucked up but then again so had Michael, Michael was right to end it even though he didn’t want to let Ryan go, Michael had given him enough chances and Ryan had given Michael the benefit of the doubt more than once, he had had it with Michael but he doesn't quite know why. Do they deserve another chance? Another chance at each others love?

Michael doesn’t know what had really happened. What had been the last straw, to be honest he can’t really remember but enough was enough, right? Can two lives just fall apart, end so fast before they really had a start?

13 years since they first met, it seems like yesterday when Ryan had told Michael he loved him, standing there in the London Wheel with a big dorky small on his face. Ryan wonders if there is something he could do to make it right, he would give his life to make it up to Michael. Michael knows he would take Ryan back all Ryan had to do was ask.

“I do” means something, I do means i will be there for the rest of your life. They were meant to be together forever, right? No matter how much they fought. Cause Ryan was supposed to be there for the rest of Michael’s life.

Could I have said more, did I say what he needed to hear? Did he say all he had to say? Ryan would toss and turn going over it in his head.

Was my love too much or did Ryan feel that I didn’t love him the way he needed to be loved, was my love not enough for him? Was I not enough for him? Michael questions everthing.

Michael and Ryan will still try and show each other how much they need each other but both are dying because the other just doesn’t (want to) see.

Michael hates waking up alone, he hates how much he still loves Ryan, he is still too scared to admit it. 21,6000 minutes since they last kissed, 21,6000 minutes since Ryan last felt loved. 21,6000 minutes of lying to himself that he is over Michael

Will he ever think of me? Will he think of me when he is alone, will he think about me when he is happy? Will he think of me when he has moved on?

Neither know the answer but hope that they the other will stay visble in their life wheter it is a ripple or a scar, that is all they have to hold on to.

 

_And in the end whether it is visible or not Michael and Ryan will always be present in each other’s live one way or another._


End file.
